


Welcome to London

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, AtlinMerrick, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Domestic, Humour, I know this happened in one of the infinite possible universes out there, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new face on Baker Street ...</p><p>A gift for the wonderful AtlinMerrick, on the occasion of her moving to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



‘We’ve got a new neighbour,’ John announces as he shoulders the door open, hands full of Tesco bags. ‘The ...’

‘House opposite, yes, I saw her arrive.’ Sherlock is lying on the sofa, wrapped in his dressing gown, and with a very odd look on his face.

‘What’s the matter?’ John asks, dumping the bags and beginning to unpack. ‘According to Mrs Hudson, Wendy is lovely. She’s come all the way from …’

‘America, _yes_ , I know.’ Sherlock sounds peeved. ‘She’s a writer - articles on health and wellbeing - and she’s come here to study. Following her dreams.’ 

‘You got all that from a _glance_?’

‘No.’

John abandons the shopping and perches on the edge of the sofa because Sherlock’s cheeks are flushing pink and he’s studiously not looking at John. ‘What is it you're not telling me?’

Sherlock mutters under his breath. John only hears _not just articles_ and _fiction_ and _that website_ but, now that Sherlock’s blush could power half the city, it’s more than enough.

‘Well I’ll be damned! Atlin Merrick, living opposite us.’ John leaps to his feet. ‘I won’t be long.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘To introduce myself,’ John calls, already on the stairs. ‘It’s not every day you get to meet the woman whose writing inspired your husband to fuck you so vigorously that you broke the bed!’

**Author's Note:**

> Atlin, my dear, I hope this makes you laugh and that your time in London is everything you hope it will be and more. Oh, and I sincerely hope that any jet lag has passed by now :)


End file.
